Artemis Fowl and the King of the Trolls
by glorwen
Summary: Artemis has just lost his third lab assistant due to an untimely visit by Mulch. Now, he has to find a new one. What happens when a Troll King rises and wants her as his bride? Rated T for later... stuff... TroubleXHolly ArtyXOC
1. A Mulch of a Visit

**A/N: **Hello, and welcome to my first Artemis Fowl fic! Yes, I know, the character is a mary-sue… DEAL. Remember to R&R!

**Artemis Fowl and the King of the Trolls**

**Ch. 1: A Mulch of a Visit**

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis Fowl II sat at his desk, typing on his laptop- the latest version of a Dell notebook. He was typing a report for his father on the proceedings of his experiment. He and his partner, Maria Hale, were researching a cure for cancer, and his father had built a lab for them, and expected weekly updates. Artemis's fingers paused over the keyboard as he heard the door open. He had been on edge ever since Butler had gotten sick, and was forced to stay in bed. It didn't look like he would survive this sickness. Artemis heard steps behind him, and he slowly turned his head just enough to see the reflection on the screen of the notebook.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, Arty! Its just me!" said an amused Maria. She plopped down on a low sofa next to Artemis, and flashed him a smile. Artemis rolled his eyes slightly, and said,

"First of all, don't call me Arty, second of all, knock, and third of all, why are you here?" Maria heaved a large, theatrical sigh, and replied,

"First and Second of all, no, and third of all, because I came to see Butler. Is that such a crime?" Maria leaned back into the couch, and stared at Artemis awaiting an answer.

"No, it's not a crime." He said, turning back towards the computer screen, his young face etched with worry for his friend.

"Look, Artemis, I bet Butler will be alright! You just gotta have some faith in him!" Maria said, getting up, and hugging Artemis- something she knew that he liked but wouldn't show that he did. Artemis nodded, and resumed typing.

"Well, I'm heading home," Maria said, "See ya tomorrow!" She gave a small wave to Artemis's back, and turned toward the door, with every intention of leaving, but being stopped by a peculiar-looking child standing in the doorframe. Then, Maria noticed that this child wasn't a child. No- he looked to be a really short adult with hair all over him. This hair seemed to move of its own free will.

Maria stumbled backwards a little bit, and hit a table that stood behind her, knocking off a vase, which made it shatter into a thousand pieces upon contact with the hardwood floor. This aroused Artemis's attention, and he quickly turned around. The scene before him wasn't a particularly happy one. The table that had stood in the middle of the room was now knocked over; the antique vase that was on top of it was shattered, its contents slowly flowing across the floor in all directions. Then, he saw a horror-struck Maria, and an annoyed Mulch looking at each other.

"Hello, Mulch." Artemis said, sparing him a smirk. He walked over to Maria, and waved a hand in front of her face. She was breathing hard, and she looked to be in a state of shock. Artemis sighed, running a hand over his face. This was the third lab assistant in one year to have encountered one of his 'other' friends. "Maria, please follow me." He said, walking to a cabinet on the far side of the room.

He grabbed a small, slim apparatus out of it, and flipped the top up. "Now, just look into this light here, and wait." Maria had followed him, and now stood as far from Mulch as possible. Artemis pulled out two pairs of sunglasses from the cabinet, and tossed one pair to Mulch. "Put those on, Mulch, and don't take them off until I tell you to." Mulch nodded, and silently placed the glasses on. He had been through this one time before, and he knew what was going to happen. Then, on Artemis's signal, he hid behind the ornate desk. Artemis, then adjusted some settings on the device, and put his glasses on. "Now, Maria, look closely into this light, I promise it won't hurt." Said Artemis, and he pressed a button. A light flashed, and Maria looked dazed for a second, and then came back to herself.

"Oh! Artemis! Sorry for dropping in like this, but all I wanted to say was that I quit, and I want you to set me up with a new job." She said in a monotone voice. Artemis nodded, satisfied, and walked her out of the room. When he returned, he saw Mulch standing in the middle of the room, examining the device that Artemis had used to wipe the girl's memory.

"What is this, Arty?" Mulch asked, one of his famous tombstone smiles spreading across his face. Artemis heaved a sigh, and replied,

"That, Mulch, is a mind- wiper. The same design as the Men in Black version." Mulch nodded- a little confused about the movie name- but comprehending.

"Interesting…" he said, setting it on the table, along with his glasses. "Now, down to business." He said, sitting on an overstuffed chair, and looked at Artemis. "How is Butler?" Artemis sat across from him, and sighed.

"He's still confined to bed, but he is doing better." Mulch smiled a small smile, and nodded.

"Good," he said, nodding. An awkward moment passed, where both beings sat in silence, and thought of their ailing friend.

"Would you like to see him?" Artemis asked, and Mulch nodded. They both got up, and Mulch followed him up to Butler's bedroom, where they found him sitting up in bed and watching TV. Butler looked up, and smiled at Artemis and Mulch.

"Hello there, Mulch, Artemis." He said, clearly happy with the visit from his two friends. Artemis smiled back at him, and so did Mulch.

"Hello, Butler," said Mulch, walking up to his bed. "How are you doing?" He asked, genuinely concerned. "We're all anxious to know." Butler sighed, and said,

"I'm doing better, I guess, but I don't think that I'll ever be able to… do my job as well as I used to." He said, looking a little crestfallen.

"I'm sure that's not true!" said Mulch, patting him on the shoulder, "I mean, you came back from the dead for crying out loud!" Butler smiled, and nodded.

"I guess you're right." He said, looking happier.

The next day, Artemis posted a notice on the internet of an open position on his 'team'. The notice said that the applicant should e-mail him their résumé, and that he would take only the best woman or man. In seconds, he had a full inbox of résumés, with more coming by the minute. He scanned over the e-mails, and found five that looked interesting. He deleted the rest, including his post on the internet, and scanned the résumés. Then, he eliminated three, getting his top two. They happened to be between two women, one of which had attended Harvard, the other U of M. He read the Harvard girl's résumé, and decided that she wasn't the type of assistant that he wanted, and read the other résumé. Artemis smiled; he had found his new partner. He opened up his e-mail again, and sent her a congratulatory e-mail.


	2. Emily

**A/N: **O.O wow… I got a lot of reviews for my first chapter! Replies at the end!

**Artemis Fowl and the King of the Trolls**

**Ch. 2: Emily**

**Metro Detroit, Michigan, USA**

Emily Daniel was surfing the web for any possible job listings that fitted her expertise. She came across a link titled, The Job Machine. It sounded somewhat interesting, so she clicked on it, and found herself on a message board. Emily sighed; this was the last thing she needed, someone hacking into her computer by way of message board. She was about to click the back button on her browser when she noticed a topic entitled, Science Jobs. She clicked on it out of sheer curiosity, and found that there was a job offer for a lab assistant for a **very** high pay. Emily took a chance, and sent her résumé in to the e-mail posted. She might as well try to get this job, since she wasn't about to get any other job at the normal labs in America. Emily smiled to herself, satisfied with her daring move (not). She clicked out of the internet, and turned her laptop off.

Emily got up and stretched her short frame. She had been laying down for about an hour, and she needed to get back to cleaning her room- something she had been itching to do for a long time. She smiled at the prospect of finally getting a job, and started to hum while cleaning.

Her roommate peeked in the door, and said,

"Hey, Em, Josh is here." Emily stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around,

"What!" She asked, hoping to God that her roommate was just playing a joke on her.

"Josh- your ex-boyfriend- is here to see you." She repeated slowly. Emily's hands let go of the clothes that they were holding, and she slowly backed away towards the wall. Her roommate seeing this action, nodded, and went back out.

"It looks like she's not here!" Emily could here her saying to Josh. Emily let out a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into a stifled scream when Josh came barging in.

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed, slapping her. "HOW COULD YOU! I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD COME BACK FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?" Sarah cringed, and said,

"Josh… I told you that I don't want to see you anymore…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID! **I** SAID THAT WE WOULD NEVER BE APART, AND I INTEND TO KEEP MY WORD!" he roared, attempting to rip Emily's clothes off of her. This made Emily furious, and she screwed her eyes shut, and muttered something under her breath. Soon, Josh was sent flying across the room.

"Don't you EVER touch me again!" Emily said, her voice shaking with fury. Josh slowly stood up, whimpering. He had a large gash across his chest that was leaking small amounts of blood.

"Now, get out, or I will call the police on you, and you will never see the light of day again!" Josh ran out of her room, and she could hear the front door of the apartment slam shut.

Emily shut her eyes, and leaned against the wall. This was the worst ending of the day that she had ever experienced. Her roommate, Ashley came in, and sat down on the ground next to her. She looked up at Sarah, and said,

"You hit him with full power, didn't you." Emily nodded, and slid down into a sitting position.

"Great, now Foaly's gonna have to erase his memory."

"I don't think that's necessary, Ash. He's not going to tell anyone about this, 'cause no one's gonna believe him." Ashley nodded, and sighed.

"So, are you gonna check you're e-mail, or will I have to tell you what lies in your future?" she asked.

"I'm gonna kill Foaly and break his stupid time machine." Said Emily, smiling.

"Thanks, Em. Thanks a lot for dissing your future relative." Said Ashley, also smiling. Emily got up, and turned her computer on.

"If you insist…" she said, and accessed her e-mail.

She found that she had two e-mails, one from her mother in Ireland, and one from an unknown e-mail. She opened the unknown one, and found that it was a congratulatory e-mail from the person who had put the ad up for the lab-assistant job.

"Well, that was fast…" she muttered to herself. Then, it hit her, and Emily went ballistic. Ashley hugged her, and said,

"This calls for a celebration! Let's get Chinese!" Emily laughed, and agreed, so the two girls got Chinese take-out.

The next day, Emily read the details, and found that she would have to move to Ireland. Great. An Excuse to be with her mother. Emily sighed, and replied to the e-mail, saying that she accepted.

"Hey, Ash?" she said, walking into their living room.

"I know, and I'm coming too." Replied the preoccupied Ashley.

"Oh," Emily said, a smile spreading on her face.

"Awesome. Now, start packing, we have to leave by the end of next week." Emily said, grabbing her car keys. "I'll get us some boxes!" She called over her shoulder, and left the apartment.

Two weeks later found the two girls in Ireland on the way to Emily's mother's house from the airport. Emily looked out the window, and saw a lot of green. She smiled- she was home.

The car stopped in front of a large estate, with Emily's mother standing in the doorway. Emily sighed, and opened the door.

"Hello, mum!" she said, a smile on her face, betraying her true feelings. She had really missed her mother, despite their constant fights, and her constant tantrums. Olivia Daniel ran up to Emily, and hugged her very tightly.

"Hello my little Emily!" She exclaimed, stepping back a step, and tucking one of Emily's Auburn strands behind her ear. Emily smiled, and said.

"Well, I'm home… and I start work tomorrow." Olivia looked at her, and said,

"You are working for the Fowls, right? Well, you must certainly introduce me to them! They are said to be very nice folks!" Emily smiled, and nodded.

"I'll be sure to mention that to them when I meet them!" she said. Olivia nodded, and turned to Ashley.

"Well, hello, little Ashley! And how are you this fine day?" She asked, pinching Ashley's cheek.

"I'm fine, thank you." Ashley said, hugging Olivia.

"Well, come in, come in!" Olivia said, motioning towards the door. Emily sighed, and said,

"Well, I'm going to hit the sack, mum. Sorry I can't eat dinner with you, but I need to catch up on my sleep before work tomorrow." Olivia nodded, and said,

"Alright, darling! You know where your room is!" she said, leading Ashley away. Emily smiled, and walked up the stairs.

The next morning, Emily woke up to the sound of McFly on the radio. They were playing her favorite song- Five Colours in Her Hair. Emily smiled, and got up. It looked like a beautiful day from her window, and she smiled again. Emily went to her boxes marked 'clothes', and searched for some black slacks, and her nicest shirt. It just happened to be … pink.

'_Great…'_ she thought, _'my favorite color…'_ Emily sighed, and put the shirt on. Her mother would never let her live this down.

**A/N:** Review please! Oh! And I won't be updating anything from next Monday and for two weeks after that… I'm goin to Colorado… yay?

**Reviewer replies…:**

**Professor Fishmeister: **I updated!

**Dragonandthewerewolf: **I love that pairing too!

**Captain Arianna Trouble: **All will be revealed in time!

**Emilychristinad: **Yeah… I had a lot of fun with the M.I.B. thing… XD

**absolute power: **Just goes to show… you can't judge a book by its cover… or rather a fanfic by its title……

**Schizophrenic squirrel: **Hii! Thanks for reviewing! Is it really that good? XD

**The hobgoblin: **I'll try my best to keep updating!


	3. Introductions

**A/N: **((hides)) yes, I know I haven't updated in a while! BLAME HARRY POTTER!

**Artemis Fowl and the King of the Trolls**

**Ch. 3: Introductions**

**Fowl Manor**

Emily pulled up to the manor gates in her Honda Accord. This was her favorite car because it didn't flaunt the money her parents had. Emily waited for the gate to open, and wasn't overly surprised that there was a security guard coming over to her.

"Your business?" he asked gruffly, peering through her car window, no doubt checking if she had weapons.

"I have a job, I was hired by a…" Emily consulted a print out of the second e-mail she had received from her employer, "Mr. Artemis Fowl II." The security guard looked at her skeptically, and said,

"Wait here." He walked back to his booth, and picked a phone up. After about five minutes of waiting, the guard pushed a button that opened the gate, and waved her through. Emily gave him a smile, and drove forward.

The front of the manor appeared in front of her as she drove closer. This was one of those 'long winding driveways' you heard about, but never saw. As she got closer, Emily noticed that there was a man- well a _young_ man- standing in front of the main door, which was open behind him. Emily parked her car a couple feet past the door, and got out. The man had walked over to her, and said,

"Hello, Emily Daniel?" Emily nodded, and looked up at him. He had dark brown hair that was combed to perfection, and he was wearing a three-piece suit, even though he looked like he was twenty-two, one year her senior.

"Welcome to Fowl Manor, my name is Artemis Fowl II, and I am your employer." Emily nodded, and said,

"Pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out, expecting it to be shaken by Mr. Fowl. Artemis eyed the girl's hand, and reluctantly shook it.

"Right, now that the pleasantries are over, please follow me. Oh, and give your car keys to the doorman, he'll move your car to an appropriate parking place." Emily nodded, and handed her keys to the doorman. She followed Artemis down a long hallway to a room that seemed like a home office.

"Please sit," he said, indicating an armchair. He then sat in an identical armchair opposite of her. Emily looked around the office, noticing that it had a faint tingle of magic all around. She smiled to herself, and thought,

'_Trust the Fairies' public enemy number one to have fairy magic in his house.'_ Artemis watched her silently, and then asked,

"Do you like the office?" Emily's head snapped forward, and their eyes locked.

"Well, it's a bit over-furnished, but it's a lot like the one my… grandpa had when he was above- alive." She replied, momentarily forgetting that her grandparents were 'dead' and not underground. Artemis studied her a bit longer, and then said,

"My previous partner and I were trying to find the cure for cancer." Artemis watched for her reaction, but there wasn't much of one, so he continued.

"We worked in the lab, which is in my basement, if you'll follow me." He stood up, and started towards the door. Emily followed him, and Artemis led her down a couple flights of stairs to the basement turned lab. Emily gasped, it was the most advanced lab she had seen. Even in college they didn't have stuff mike this. Artemis smiled to himself at her reaction, happy that he had finally found an assistant that wouldn't just do the job for the pay, but actually enjoy it.

"Welcome to Fowl Research Laboratories." He said, waving his arm, presenting the entire room. Emily smiled, and said,

"It's awesome!" Artemis smiled too, something he had been doing a lot less ever since Butler had been confined to bed.

The rest of the day was dedicated to Artemis showing Emily the progress. It turned out that the cure was fifty-seven percent finished, guaranteeing Emily a fair amount of time to be at this job.

**Lower Elements, Haven City**

Mulch walked into the office, buttoning his but-flap, and replacing his jaw. He saw Holly's door closed, meaning that she was either out, or with a client. Mulch passed by the door, and went into his own office. He checked his computer to find that he had some messages from his family in the Dwarf-city, Moria. The city had been named after the Dwarf-city in The Lord of the Rings. While he was reading the message, Mulch heard Holly's door open. Keen to know who this client was, Mulch leaned against the door-frame, and watched as Trouble Kelp walked out of the office, followed by a very elated Holly.

"And just what were our two lovebirds doing? Wait- don't tell me, I'd rather not know." Said Mulch, a sly grin forming on his face. Holly flushed, and said,

"We weren't doing anything, Mulch. Trouble, here, was just telling me how he has been promoted to Commander." Mulch nodded, and replied,

"Mmhmm, suuuuuurrree." He said sarcastically. Holly grinned, and said,

"Well fine- I'll tell you what we did." She winked at Trouble, who smirked, and Holly continued, "We-"

"STOP! I BELIEVE YOU!" Mulch screamed, his hands flying to his ears, covering them. Holly and Trouble dissolved into laughter, and Mulch knew it had been a joke.

"But seriously, that's very convenient." Mulch said, "I mean, now Holly can go back to the LEP, and I can take over the business! By the way… wasn't Sool commander not to long ago?" Mulch asked, cocking an eyebrow. Holly nodded, and said,

"Yes, but the people _finally_ realised that he was a raving idiot, and they pressured the government to fire him, and hire a new commander. Of course, Trouble was the obvious choice for commander."

"And this happened in the five days I was gone?" Mulch asked, and both Holly and Trouble nodded. "Hmm…" Mulch said, stroking his beard, "I guess that could happen…" he trailed off, right as Foaly stormed in through the front door, his tin foil hat askew.

"Trouble!" he exclaimed, and stopped to catch his breath, "Sool's down at headquarters, and he's creating quite a ruckus, and threatening to blow the whole place up- he's _pissed_."

"Well, ladies," Trouble said, giving Mulch a huge smile, "I'm off to save my fellow comrades! Holly- think about what I told you." Holly nodded, and Trouble left, followed closely by Foaly. Mulch looked over at Holly, and asked,

"What did he say?" Holly looked down at Mulch, and said,

"You'll find out soon enough." Mulch sighed, and rolled his eyes, walking back into his office, and waking his computer up.

**A/N: **hokay, that's chapter 3! Review, please!

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Schizophrenic squirrel:** merci! Heh… the Sarah thing was my fault… that was Emily's original name, but I decided that the name Emily fit better… sorry about that. Colorado was sooooooo pretty O.O

**absolute power:** patience is a virtue! (oh, God, I sound like my mother…)

**Out of touch with Reality:** thanks! I'll update as soon as I can!

**Captain Arianna Trouble**:yes I know its weird, but its part of the plot that will be revealed later!


	4. The Real Reason

**A/N: **Yes, I know- a rather quick update! Its amazing! Anyways- reviewer replies at the end!

**Artemis Fowl and the King of the Trolls**

**Ch. 4: The Real Reason**

**Fowl Manor**

Emily sauntered into the basement lab at the Fowl Manor. She was a half-hour early, so she decided to use Artemis's computer.

"Hmmm…. let's see…" she muttered to herself, as she checked some of the forums she was a member at. This had been happening for a couple weeks now- Emily would be early, and she would just go on the computer. Artemis never seemed to mind, so she decided that it was fine.

Emily had been working with Artemis for about a month, but he was still a mystery to her. He never talked about himself, he usually just steered the conversation toward her. Emily sighed, as she exited the browser. She put her chin in her hands, and thought about Artemis. He wasn't bad looking, on the contrary, he was rather dashing, but Emily knew that, even if she wanted to, her grandparents would never permit a romantic relationship with him. They were already looking for a suitable fairy bachelor. Emily sighed again; she would never be allowed much freedom in choice by her grandparents- they always told her what to do, because 'they knew best'. Emily closed her eyes, and sighed again.

"You know, if you keep sighing, I'm going to have to throw you out- its rather annoying." Emily jumped about ten feet in the air, and whirled around. Artemis stood behind her with a smirk on his face, and his arms folded. Emily took a few deep breaths, and said,

"Why can't you just say 'hello' like a regular human being?" she asked, a blush creeping up her cheeks, when she saw that Artemis was wearing his shirt half undone, and his tie un-tied and draped around his neck. "And what the hell happened to you?" she added, her cheeks still red. Artemis's smirk disappeared, and he replied,

"Follow me." Emily followed him into one of the back rooms- one of the ones she had never boon in- and saw that it was a hospital- like room. "I never told you the real reason that I'm researching this cure." He said, and Emily looked up at him, Artemis's face was clouded, and she could tell that this was a personal matter.

"Look, Artemis, you don't have to tell-"

"No, I want to." Artemis said, cutting Emily off. Emily nodded, and listened as Artemis told her his motif for finding the cure.

**LEP Headquarters**

"Foaly, get me a clean-up crew." Trouble Kelp said, looking around at his new office, which had been trashed by some goblins who were working for Sool.

"What am I, your secretary?" Foaly asked, sending out the request anyway. Trouble smiled,

"And what if you are?" he asked, looking innocently at Foaly, who looked just about ready to throw something at Trouble's head.

They had managed to stop Sool from creating any damage, and they had caught his goblins, but, somehow, Sool managed to run away before he could be arrested. Trouble sighed, and started to pick things up off his desk.

The room still faintly smelled like Root's fungus cigars, which made Trouble a bit sad. He righted the picture that he had of himself, Holly, Foaly, and Root. The picture had been taken a week before his death, when Trouble had been promoted. Foaly stood next to him, and said,

"He was a good man, we all miss him." Trouble nodded, and sat down in the chair behind his desk. He missed Root a lot, and sometimes, Trouble thought that he saw him standing outside of headquarters smoking his cigar and shaking his head. Which, of course, could never happen, because he was blown to pieces by Opal Koboi.

"Well, Trouble, I'm off." Said Foaly, giving the new commander a wave. Trouble waved back, and sat back in the chair. It was going to be a long day.

**Fowl Manor**

Emily walked out to her car, Artemis's explanation weighing on her mind. He had told her his reasons, and then given her the day off, and now Emily was pondering what Artemis had said.

"Have a nice day, miss!" said Fred, the doorman. Emily smiled at him, and replied,

"Thanks Fred, you take care! And tell George I said hi!" Fred nodded, and went back to his post. Emily looked back at the house before she got in her car, and noticed that it seemed a little more grey and sad then it had just a few hours ago. It was probably Artemis's story weighing on her mind. She sighed, and got in the car. Before she could drive off, though, someone back-ended her. The little Honda Accord shot forward from the force of the hit, and Emily had to pound on the brakes to stop it before it hit the brick wall. When the car came to a screeching halt, Emily sat in her seat breathing hard, her arms outstretched, hands holding on to the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were white. Emily's arms started to shake as she removed her hands from the wheel. She opened the door, and got out to look back at the manor, and see that she had been hit by an SUV. The driver of said car was running towards her, and she looked extremely worried.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed when she arrived at Emily's car, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" Emily smiled weakly at her, and clutched the car to keep standing. Her legs were shaking so violently that she felt like they would collapse under her at any moment. All of a sudden, Artemis was at her side.

"Juliet! What did you do!" he exclaimed, taking in the sight of Emily, whose entire body was now trembling.

"I'm sorry, Artemis! I was in a hurry… and I didn't see her car!" Juliet bit her lip, and watched as Artemis picked Emily up, and carried her into the manor.

"Fred," he said at the door, "please open the guest room door for me." Fred nodded, and took the steps two at a time, and opened the door for Artemis. Artemis walked in, and laid Emily down on the bed. She was still trembling from shock, and her face was as white as a ghost. Juliet had walked in behind Artemis, and watched as he tried to calm Emily down. Soon, Emily's body stopped trembling, and Artemis sat her up.

"How do you feel?" he asked, watching as Emily's face gained some color.

"I-I guess I'm okay… I don't think anything's broken." She said, "What about that other girl? Is she okay, too?"

"I'm fine." Said Juliet, walking up to the bed. "And, I'm really sorry about back-ending you. I'll pay for everything, seeing as it was my fault." Emily looked up at her, and said,

"Don't bother, my parents have given me a car every birthday since I was sixteen. I have enough right now to give to a small country and rid them of wagons and the like. Hey- maybe you should back-end me more often?" Emily said, giggling. Juliet giggled also, and Artemis restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "By the way, my name's Emily." She said, holding out her hand.

"Juliet." Said Juliet, shaking Emily's hand. "And now, I've got to go check on something- I'll be back soon!" Artemis nodded, and Julia hurried out of the room.

"That's Butler's sister." Artemis said to Emily, who was still smiling.

"Is she really? Oh…" Emily frowned, "Well, then, I don't blame her for being in such a hurry." Artemis nodded, and said,

"Now, lay down, you need some rest." He pushed Emily down into the pillows, and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey, Artemis?" Emily asked, "Why'd you carry me?" Artemis paused before exiting the room, and though Emily couldn't see, smiled.

"Because, you looked like you were about to collapse, and I couldn't have you be unconscious right now- we're rather close to finishing the project."

'_That's not true.' _He thought, _'I was actually worried about you.'_

**A/N:** fwee! XD anyways, did you like the Harry Potter reference there? XD Fred and George! And that's it for Ch. 4! YAY FOR THE CLIFFIE!

**Reviewer Replies:**

**keepondreaming16: **yup! And I'll try to update again soon!

**Out of touch with Reality**: don't you just love that pairing? Anyways.. that is all part of my evil plannnnnnnn

**Trouble Kelp: **merci! And I shall!

**Ph33r the island ona:** HUZZAH! XD  
**  
Captain Arianna Trouble:** shall do! 

**Schizophrenic squirrel:** its not lame (your review.. I mean! XD)!


	5. Publishing

**A/N: **Chapter five! This is progressing quite quickly. Unfortunately, school starts next Tuesday for me, so, the updates will come more rarely. If anything, I will try to update every weekend, but I can't guarantee that the chapters will be long and perfect. I will try to update a lot before next Tuesday… so, for now, enjoy!

**Artemis Fowl and the King of the Trolls**

**Ch. 5: Publishing**

**Fowl Manor**

Emily opened her eyes, and saw that she was looking up at an elaborately embroidered canopy. The material was a deep red, and the embroidery was a bright gold color. Then it hit her- this wasn't her room. Emily sat up quickly, the covers falling away from her. She looked around the room, and saw that it was dark because of the curtains, which were drawn over the window. From what she could see, though, there was an armoire that was built from dark wood- probably mahogany. Emily also saw a dresser with a mirror. The dresser was made from the same wood as the armoire, and the mirror reflected her face back at her. She was still in her work clothes, and her hair had become a tangled mess. Then, the memory of Juliet back-ending her flooded back, and Emily remembered that she was still at Fowl Manor.

As Emily was remembering, the door opened, and Artemis strode in, even more tired-looking than he had that same morning. He saw that Emily was awake, and smiled.

"Good afternoon." Artemis said, stopping at the window, and pulling back the curtains- letting light flood into the room, and illuminate all of the furniture that Emily hadn't seen.

"Wha…? Afternoon? What time is it?" asked Emily, shielding her eyes from the sudden light.

"Yes, afternoon, its 1:00 PM." Answered Artemis, walking to the side of Emily's bed.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN"T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Emily practically screamed, jumping out of the bed. Artemis smiled again, and stopped her.

"I tried to wake you, but you just kept kicking me when I tried." He said, a mischievous smirk crawling across his face. Emily blushed, and said,

"I tend to do that if I'm having a good dream."

"Would you like some coffee?" Artemis asked, and Emily nodded. "Follow me." Artemis walked out of the room, leading Emily to the kitchen. On the way, Emily attempted to put her unruly hair into a ponytail, but to no avail, so she eventually stopped, and surrendered to the fact that she needed water and conditioner if she wanted to have a normal hairstyle that day. Artemis and Emily walked into the kitchen to a curious scene, Butler was standing over the stove wearing a pink frilly apron, and Juliet was sitting at the island scowling, with a bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of her.

"If you think that I'm going to let you order me around by giving me a bowl of homemade ice cream then you're crazy!" She said, picking the spoon up anyway. Butler smiled, and turned around.

"Hello, Artemis." He said with a smile, "And you must be Emily." He said to Emily, who smiled.

"Um… not to be rude or anything… but weren't you in a hospital bed just a little while ago?" Emily asked him, a blush of embarrassment already crossing her face. Butler nodded, and replied,

"I was, but you and Artemis cured me- for the most part." Emily looked up in shock at Artemis, who nodded.

"Sorry, I finished it without you." Emily shook her head, saying that it was fine. Juliet rolled her eyes, and said,

"Stop telling her these shocking new things, or you'll put her into a coma!" Emily giggled, and said,

"Thanks." Butler walked up to Emily, and handed her a steaming cup of coffee,

"No, thank you." He said. Emily smiled, and sat down at the island with Juliet, Artemis following suit, also receiving a coffee. The three of them sat there with Butler bustling about behind them, and hardly noticed when the front door opened, until Mr. And Mrs. Fowl walked into the kitchen. Artemis jumped at the sight of his parents, and his mother walked over to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, Arty!" she squealed, hugging him tighter. Artemis blushed, as Emily giggled. Artemis senior noticed her, then, and walked over to her.

"Hello! You must be Emily Daniels! I am Artemis Fowl Senior!" he said, holding his hand out. Emily smiled, and shook it. Artemis's mother walked over also, and said,

"Hello! I'm Angeline Fowl!" Emily shook her hand too, and smiled.

"So, son, I see that that cure for cancer has been discovered," said Artemis senior, patting Butler on the shoulder, "Do I see the Nobel Prize in your futures?" Artemis smiled, and said,

"If we publish our findings."

"If?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow. Artemis looked a little uneasy, and said,

"Well, I wasn't sure if anyone would believe us, even if we did show them Butler's amazing recovery."

"And why shouldn't they?" Emily countered, becoming confused. She was sure that the Artemis Fowl that she had been working with, that she had come to know, would have published his findings as soon as possible. Artemis simply shook his head, and didn't say anything.

"Well! Isn't this a fun-killer?" Angeline said brightly, clapping her hands together. "I guess this isn't the best time to tell you that we're going to be away on business over Christmas." Artemis's head shot up. Angeline looked uneasy at her son's hurt expression, and said, "well, your father and I are setting up a new hotel in Poland, and we need to be there for the next three weeks. But, we'll be back for New Years." Artemis's expression wasn't a particularly happy one, and Angeline bit her lip, on the verge of tears.

When she had heard that they wouldn't be home for Christmas, she had tried to back out of the deal, but her advisor wouldn't let her. Artemis stood up, and left the kitchen without a word. Emily watched him leave, her heart breaking for him. She had never spent a Christmas without her parents, and it would depress her if it ever happened. Angeline's tears finally spilled over her bottom eyelids, and she sobbed into Artemis senior's shirt.

"Um… maybe I should go…" Emily said softly, standing up. Then, she had a thought,

"Um… could I go talk to him?" she asked, watching as the Fowls nodded. Juliet stood up, and said,

"I'll show you where his room is." Emily nodded, and followed Juliet up to Artemis's room. Once there, Juliet left, and bid her good luck. Emily nodded, and knocked on Artemis's door. She could hear noises behind the door, and Artemis opened it slowly. Upon seeing Emily, his face lit up a little.

"Um… hi, Artemis. I was just wondering… if you would like to come to my house for Christmas… considering the circumstances." Emily bit her lip, and watched as a few emotions passed across Artemis's face. In the end, he sighed, and said,

"I guess so." Emily smiled, and said,

"That's the spirit! Don't worry about one measly Christmas, Artemis! Besides, its not like your parents are happy about having to be away from home during Christmas." Artemis nodded, and smiled a little. Emily could hear someone coming up the stairs, so she decided that it was time for her to take her leave. She kissed Artemis on the cheek, and said,

"Chin up," and then walked down the stars. Artemis stood in his doorway for a few seconds, in shock over the kiss he had just received from Emily. It was a few seconds before he realized that his mother was standing before him. When he looked up, he saw that her face was tear streaked, so he stepped out into the hallway, and hugged her.

**A/N: **hokay! And that's chapter five! Yes, I know its short, but its getting late, and I need to sleep _sometime_.

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Schizophrenic squirrel: **;; yes I meant Juliet… I fixed it, though!

**keepondreaming16: **yeah… I fixed the Julia/Juliet thing… ;;

**Trouble Kelp: **isn't it the best pairing? XD

**absolute power: **yes it is Juliet… I fixed it, though!

**Ph33r the island ona: **yup! I updated!

**Captain Arianna Trouble: **Yes! Long live Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!

**Out of touch with Reality: **XD I'll try to update as much as I can!


	6. Presents Galore!

**A/N: **wow! Chapter 6! I just updated another fic, and it was like 8 pages long… probably cause I put Shakespeare in it…. ;; Oh, and I made up a city for the Lower Elements, enjoy!

**Ch. 6: Presents, galore!**

**Daniels Manor**

Emily bustled around the mansions' kitchen, making sure that all the food that she was making was doing well. Tonight was the night of the Daniels Christmas Eve dinner. This was the dinner that she had invited Artemis, Butler, and Juliet to. They had insisted on bringing presents, so Emily had to tell them that there was one child, a girl, her niece, Her brother and her sister-in-law, her parents, Ashley and herself. In turn, everyone else also insisted on getting them presents. While everyone was out shopping, Emily was stuck with the cook, who wasn't really doing her job, but Emily didn't care, she loved to cook. Emily heard the front door open, and she could hear her niece, Grace, running in the entrance hall. She smiled, and turned to the cook.

"Could you please take the chicken out in five minutes?" she asked, and the cook nodded. "Thank you!" she said, a broad smile lighting her face up. Emily exited the kitchen and walked into the living room where her family had congregated. She smiled as Grace shook the snowflakes out of her hair like a dog.

"Auntie Emily!" she squealed, running up to her, and throwing her short arms around Emily's legs.

"Hello, Grace!" she said, crouching down, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Emily could swear that the child had ADD by the way she was distracted so easily by the lights on the tree. Emily stood up, and walked over to her brother.

"John, I've got to go buy some presents, make sure the cook doesn't burn all of my food, please." She said, and walked to the hall closet, grabbing her keys and her coat.

She drove to the nearest shopping district, and parked her car. She walked through the mall, and wondered what she should buy for Artemis. It had to be something that wasn't very big because they weren't dating, but it couldn't be to small, in case she sent the message of not really liking him. She sighed, and entered an electronics store. He seemed to like all of these gadgets, and money was really no option, though he probably had everything that the store stocked. Emily sighed, and turned around, leaving the store. Perhaps she should introduce him to some good music? From what she had seen of his play list, his music was rather… bad. She strolled over to the CD store, and entered the classic rock section. She knew exactly what he needed- a Queen CD. She smiled at her apparent genius, as she picked up a Greatest Hits CD. This was going to be fun. Now she could shape him to like regular things, although, she didn't want to change him totally. She purchased the CD, and walked out of the store, clutching the bag, and thinking of what to get for Butler and Juliet. Emily knew exactly what she wanted to get for Juliet- a trench coat from Chanel. And not some white one, either, one of their black ones. She had always liked how it laid beautifully on the mannequin's body. She walked into the store, and then stopped abruptly. She didn't know what size to get for Juliet.

'_Damn…'_ she thought, and pulled out her cell phone. She hoped to God that Artemis had some orientation with sizes.

Emily scrolled through her contacts list, until she found Artemis's number. She pressed 'send', and waited for him to pick the phone up. There were two rings before he answered the phone.

"Emily? Since when do you call me?" He asked; she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, hello to you too!" Emily answered, with a laugh. "Anyways, I'm calling because I have a question."

"Alright," Artemis said. Emily smiled, and asked,

"Do you happen to know what size trench coat Juliet would wear? Oh, and possibly something that Butler would like?" It took Artemis a few seconds to answer.

"I suppose you want me to ask Juliet discreetly?"

"Yessir!"

"Alright, hold on." Emily could hear the phone being laid down on a table, and then waited for Artemis to return. As she waited, she browsed through the skirts. There weren't very many nice ones this season, and she was getting tired of the Victorian theme.

"Small." Artemis said, and Emily jumped a little, she hadn't been expecting him to be back for a while longer. "And Butler would like one of those antique hunting knives that they sell at the store across from the one you're at."

"How do you know where I am?" Emily asked, suddenly becoming aware of her surroundings. She looked around her, and then faced forward again, only to see Artemis smiling down at her. "Oh." She said, closing her phone. "You realize that's really creepy, right?" She asked, walking around the clothes rack, and giving him a hug. "Yes, I do." He replied, hugging her back. "Are Juliet and Butler here?" she asked, stepping out of the hug. Artemis shook his head, and Emily sighed. "Good, because I wouldn't want their presents ruined for them." Artemis nodded, and said, "They are sitting right outside the store." Emily looked up at him, and said, "Well, go! I want them to be surprised when they open their presents." She gave him a little shove towards the door, which, normally, would have had Butler tackling her to the ground, but he knew that he could trust Emily not to hurt Artemis. Artemis smiled again, and walked out. "We'll see you tonight." He said, and bowed to her. Emily giggled, and waved to Artemis, who walked over to Juliet and Butler, and walked away with them. Emily sighed, and grabbed the coat, this was one hell of a Christmas. Lower Elements, Panda City 

Holly walked through the Asian-styled streets of Panda City. It was just about time for Christmas, a holiday that the humans celebrated, and she needed to get her cousin, Emily, a gift. Her grandfather always told her that Emily was only half-fairy, but Holly could see that most of her genes were fairy-like. She had fair skin, with undertones of red. This feature, though could only be seen by the eyes of The People, along with her slightly pointed ears, and her gold-flecked eyes. Holly sighed, she was making Emily sound like some sort of model. Emily had always hated when people commented on her features. It made her uncomfortable, because she just wanted people to like her for her personality. Holly stopped at a Ramen noodle stand, bought a bowl, and sat at the counter. She had discovered Ramen noodles not to long ago, and she had fallen in love with them.

Holly smiled, as she saw a few LEP recruits walking up the street in their brand-new suits, looking like they ruled the world. Then, she sat up straighter as she saw Trouble walking behind them. She hadn't seen him in a while, and the prospect of talking to him again after so long made a blush rise furiously to her cheeks. As the new recruits passed, the stall, Holly turned towards her Ramen bowl, pretending not to have seen Trouble, and willing the blush to go away. Unfortunately, Trouble caught sight of Holly, and he walked over to her.

"Holly! Long time no see!" he said, sitting next to her, and placing his helmet on the counter.

"What's with the new phrases?" she asked, shoveling Ramen into her mouth.

"Oh, nothing, just thought I would try something new. I guess the don't really fit me, huh?" Holly shook her head, and Trouble laughed. "So, Holly, what's a dame like you doing here, eating Ramen alone?" he asked, signaling to the waiter that he wanted some, too. Holly sighed, and set her chopsticks down.

"If you must know, Trouble, I was merely enjoying some peace and quiet. And then you came." She smiled in spite of herself, and Trouble laughed again. Then, he covered Holly's had with his own.

"I think it's a good thing that I came." He looked straight into Holly's eyes, and her face turned bright red.

'_Goddamnit!' _she thought, _'Why does he make me feel like this?' _Holly leaned closer to Trouble, who didn't look at all surprised. The two got closer and closer until they could feel each other's breath.

"HELLO COMMANDER KELP!" Holly jumped ten feet into the air, and whirled around, to find a little girl standing behind her. Trouble stood up, and walked over to her.

"Chiyo, what are you doing here?" he asked the girl, kneeling to be her height.

"My daddy owns the store! I help him out a lot!" Chiyo said, patting Trouble on the head. Holly sighed, and sat on the stool,

"Is this the kid that you saved?" she asked, picking her chopsticks up again. Trouble smiled, and stood up.

"Why? Are you jealous?" he asked, and walked over to Holly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps." Was her reply, and then she stood up, dropping some money on the counter. She turned around, and looked up at Trouble. "See ya." She said, and kissed him on the cheek. Trouble smiled, and turned around to see Holly walk out of the restaurant, passing by a mirror on the way. Her face was more red than he had ever seen it before.

**A/N: **And this brings us to the end of chapter 6! Yes, I realize its short. Shaddup. This was a good place to cut it off! I shall update eventually, and until then, I bid you Adieu!

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Sister Of The Avatar:** Thank you!

**Classicaldancer: **well, the world isn't all _that_ happy…. I HATE CHEMISTRY, AND MR. DAVIES'S TESTS SHOULD DIE.

**Kates Master:** all shall be revealed in time, young grasshopper. (ahem)

**Captain Arianna Trouble: **I hate school. GAH. Well, except when I'm talking to my boyfriend… but that's a different story.

**Schizophrenic squirrel: **mistletoe, hm? That is an AWESOME idea. Domo arigatou!

**headgirl13: **why, thank you!

**Trouble Kelp:** I do my best at updating, but it ain't easy, let me tell you.

**Random Box:** Thank you! The title is a bit misleading, but I'll get around to the main crux of the story quite soon!

**Out of touch with Reality:** merci beacoup! I really do try to get updates in as much as I can…..

**keepondreaming16: **(evil grin) no Christmas yet!


	7. Mistletoe and One Hell of a Party

**A/N: **HEY ALL! I LIIIIIIVE! Sorry I haven't updated but I've had virtually no time. This is, basically, a fluff chapter… so… YAY! So, here we go on another crazy adventure in FicLand!

**Ch. 7: Mistletoe andOne Hell of a Party**

**Daniels Manor**

"MOTHER! WHERE ARE THE GINGERBREAD COOKIES I BAKED?" Emily screamed, storming out of the kitchen, a spatula in hand.

"They're on the mantle, dear." Her mother replied from her position on a ladder, hanging mistletoe. "And, I advise you not to walk under ladders, its bad luck." Emily stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me there was a ladder in my way? Now the evening is bound to be ruined by _something_."

"Well, dear, I didn't think you'd be so ignorant as to not notice a ladder right in front of your nose." Replied Olivia. "Bring me that tape that's sitting on the table, dear." Emily picked up the tape, and handed it to her mother. "There's a good girl."

"I'm not a dog, mother. Please don't say things like that, I'd really appreciate it!" Emily stomped back to the kitchen, and screamed. The pancakes she had been making for breakfast had burned to a crisp, and little flames were starting to come alive on the edges.

'_Perfect. Just dandy. Why can't I do anything without the aid of magic? What's wrong with me?' _As she was thinking this, and extinguishing the flames, an LCD monitor to her right flickered on.

"Emily" cooed a, rather drunken, centaur.

"Foaly, how long have you been drinking?" she replied, glaring at the centaur.

"I only drank one bottle! I've got full control of meh body! Can't you tell? I'm shpick and shpan!" Emily sighed, and flicked the LCD monitor off. She was NOT going to deal with her drunken mentor right now; she was going to make those damn pancakes if it killed her to do so!

The day passed without much incident after that, and Emily smiled when seven o' clock rolled around. Grace was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace playing with the kitten that she had gotten for her birthday. Emily sat down next to her, and pet the kitten.

"Hello, Gypsy, and how are you?" she said, kissing the kitten on its nose. Grace giggled, and hugged Emily.

"You're much nicer to her than mommy is. I don't think mommy likes Gypsy that much." She said, pouting slightly.

"Well, miss Grace, I think you're sorely mistaken! Your mommy loves Gypsy, she just doesn't know how to show her love!" Grace giggled again, and then took the kitten from Emily, holding it and hugging it.

"Emily! Stop sitting on the floor like a child! _The_ Artemis Fowl is coming to our house any moment! Oh! All of my friends will be _so_ jealous!" She gasped then, as an idea struck her. "Oh, Emily, dear. Do you know what would make me the happiest mum on the planet? Hmmm? Do you?"

"No, mum, and, quite frankly, I don't think I want to know… you're scaring me…"

"Oh, of _course_ you want to know! I want you to marry Mr. Fowl. No, you may not question my authority, you **must** marry him!" Olivia smiled a large smile, and, as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Great, mum, I'll keep that in mind." Emily said, walking towards the door.

'_Like hell I will… though… it _would_ be nice…'_

Emily opened the front door, and looked out to see Artemis standing there, presents under his arm, and snow falling around him. He looked, well, heavenly. Emily blushed, and said,

"Artemis! I'm so glad you came! Why don't you come in?" She put her best finishing school smile on, and stepped aside to let him in. She saw her mother nod her head, with a large smile. It meant that she approved of Emily's behavior. Artemis walked by her, and gave her a look, saying, "What the hell are you doing?", so Emily looked away, sighed, and looked up again.

"My mother is watching me, so I have to act prim and proper." She whispered so that only Artemis, Butler, and Juliet could hear her. Artemis smiled a mischievous smile when she said that, and turned around to face the Daniels family.

"Good evening, it is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Artemis Fowl." He walked up to Olivia, and kissed her on the hand.

'_Wow, I'm surprised he pulled that off with out one of those "oh, you must be insert name here's sister!"'_ Emily thought, and giggled at the image.

After introductions were finished, dinner came, and Emily was relieved. Now she could calmly sit, and talk with her family and friends, without the tension of first introductions. Since they had given all the staff the week off, though, everyone had to help carry the food to the table. Emily led the way to the kitchen, and she grabbed the first plate, and handed it off to Artemis who, in turn handed it off to Olivia, and so forth. After all the dishes for the first course were out on the table, everyone made the walk back to the dining room. Artemis and Emily walked side by side behind Olivia, and as the two were walking under the opening from the kitchen to the hallway, Olivia whirled around, and told the to stop.

"You two are now standing under the mistletoe! You both know the rules, now, kiss!" She said, a look of triumph dancing around in her green eyes. Luckily, she was the only one there, everyone else was in the dining room. Emily's face was a, rather deep shade of red, which was, surprisingly mirrored by Artemis. Emily turned to Artemis, and looked up.

"Well, we might as well…" She trailed off, noticing that Artemis had already leaned in close to her. Emily could feel his breath on her face, and she turned even redder. All of a sudden, she could feel his lips on hers, and both her heart and her stomach did summersaults. As soon as their lips parted, Emily felt a sense of sadness. It had felt so right for his lips to be kissing hers, that she was sad to have the feel of them be gone.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" exclaimed Olivia, who was clapping her hands excitedly. Emily looked up at Artemis who had a slight red tinge to his face. She smiled.

'_Good… its not a one-sided thing…' _she thought, and proceeded to walk to the dining room after her mother's retreating back, but Artemis caught her arm.

"I suppose we should talk about this… isn't that what normal people do?" he asked, looking down at Emily. She smiled up at him and said,

"Yes, Artemis, but we're not normal people, right?" and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, and Artemis turned his head so that their lips met once again. Emily was thoroughly surprised. When the second kiss ended, Artemis pulled away a little, and looked down.

"No, we're not normal people." He said, and then took her hand, and led her to the dining room.

The rest of the night went smoothly, with Olivia beaming down the table at Emily who had, apparently, snagged a worthy suitor.

'_Mum's antics seriously scare me sometimes…'_ Emily thought, as she watched Grace open her presents (A/N at bottom). She was dozing off a bit from the wine that she had drunken, when she heard a loud crash come from her room. Emily sat bolt upright, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Dear, did you leave something breakable on a high shelf again?" her mother asked, and Emily shrugged.

"I'll go check what it is." She said, and stood. Artemis stood with her.

"I'll go too." He said, "Just in case it's some kind of animal or… something." When Butler was about to stand up, Artemis gave a little shake of his head. He wanted to see what this thing in Emily's room was by himself. Emily sighed, and led Artemis to her room. Emily cautiously opened the door, and looked in. What she saw made the bile in her throat rise. It was a baby troll, and its little black eyes were set on her. Artemis looked into the room from behind Emily, and when he saw the troll, he put his are around Emily's waste and pulled her away from the door, slamming it shut. Emily leaned on him for support, her breath coming in short gasps. She had always had the worst fear of Trolls among the Fairies. Artemis turned her to face him.

"Emily… you might want to get out of here… that… thing is a dangerous animal." Emily looked up at Artemis, and smiled weakly.

"Sorry, Artemis, but it's calling to me. It's hurt… I-I think I should help it out…" Emily staggered to the door, and went through it, Artemis right behind her.

"Emily, please listen to me, I don't think that's the best idea. I think it's a tr-" he was cut off, as the entire wall was demolished. There, in front of them, stood a giant, hairy troll. It had a small TV screen strapped to its belly, which was flickering oddly. Emily screamed, and fell to the floor in a heap. Artemis ran over to her, but before he could reach her, the troll stuck out a huge, smelly hand, and scooped her up. It looked at Artemis briefly, and then turned around, and disappeared. Artemis stood dumbstruck at the place where Emily had collapsed.

"Emily…" he breathed, then he let out a small noise of rage.

'_I will get you back.'_ He thought, as Butler flung open the door, his gun out, ready to kill.

END

Of this chapter! (scared you, didn't I?)

A/N: In Poland, we always open Christmas presents on Christmas Eve, so I'm giving Grace that privilege!

**A/N: **and so, we come to the end of another chapter in the saga that is Emily and Artemis! Sorry for the cliffie, I'll do my best to update soon! And now the title is starting to make sense, no?

**Reviewer Responses:** Ilove you guys! 

**XXxTroubleKelpxXx: **oh! I hope I didn't offend you, I'm sorry! But, don't worry, my boyfriend has ADD, and I wasn't offended when I wrote that!

**Winter Rose Alchemist: **awwwww! Thank you! Oh, and I'm loving the screen name, by the way!

**Scrivania:** looks like you got your wish!

**Schizophrenic squirrel: **evil grin hehehehehehe….. oh! And you get a cookie for being my best reviewer! tosses a heart shaped virtual cookie

**Captain Arianna Trouble: **yes, I _have_ read Memoirs of a Geisha! I loved it! Thanks for the review!

**Classicaldancer:** of _course_ they go to Poland, Moky! It should be something that you expected me to write! XD

Well, that's it for now! See you next time! Sayounara!


	8. Christmas Parties from Down Below

**A/N: **hey, all! So, I was bored, and guess what I did? Yes, that's right, I WROTE. OH. MY. GOD. I KNOW. XD

**Ch. 8: ChristmasParties From Down Below**

**Lower Elements, Haven City**

Holly walked through the dim streets of Haven City, making her way to the Kelp home for Christmas frivolities. She knocked on the front door, and it was thrown open by a, rather tipsy, Foaly.

"Holly!" he exclaimed, practically dragging her inside. "Look, everyone! Holly made it!" There were a lot of 'Hello's' from the group that was situated in the Kelp's sitting room, and Holly gave a weak smile. It was then that Trouble stood next to her, and took her coat, saying hello more intimately, which received a few catcalls from some of their closer friends. Holly blushed, and glared a little at Trouble, who grinned.

"Hey, Holly want to call Emily? She is your niece, after all! I already called her!" said Foaly, downing another glass of champagne. Holly smiled, and replied,

"No, that's all right. She's having a Christmas party with _him_ in attendance."

"Oh! You mean- mmpf!" Trouble had covered the Centaur's mouth, not everyone in the Lower Elements approved of Artemis Fowl, however noble a person he was. As if on cue, Holly's transmitter vibrated in her pocket. She took it out, and walked over to Trouble and Foaly, who were arguing.

"No! No more alcohol for you, Foaly! Do you intend to drink yourself to an early grave in my own house?" Said Trouble, as if he was talking to a small child.

"No, I won't die so easily! Just give me some more! Please!" replied Foaly, acting, for all the world, like a small child.

"Boys, please join me in the kitchen," said Holly, as she passed by them, flashing the transmitter so that they would get that it was urgent.

As soon as she was in the kitchen, Holly turned the transmitter on, and Artemis's worried face was looking up at her.

"Well, hello, Artemis. I suppose you aren't calling to wish me a happy Christmas?"

"No, Holly, there's a slight problem." At this point, Foaly and Trouble were in on the conversation, and Trouble was the one to ask,

"What happened?" Artemis replied,

"Well, there was this troll, and it tore through a wall, and it… abducted my co-worker, Emily. So, I need your help to get her back safely to her family, who, that the moment, think that a bomb went off in her room."

Holly stared at the screen, speechless.

"E-Emily? Trolls?" She almost dropped the transmitter, but Trouble caught it before it fell on the floor.

"Something tells me that you are familiar with Emily." Said Artemis, peering at Holly, who's face was extremely pale.

"S-She's my niece." Said Holly weakly. Artemis smirked,

"I thought that she wasn't wholly human." He said, and Holly glared at him.

"This is no time to be smirking! Get your ass down here NOW." She said, handing the transmitter to Trouble, who took it, and told Artemis where to go to get a ride to the Lower Elements.

**A/N: **Yes, I know, insanely short, but, alas, I have to sleep sometimes. I've heard that it does a person good…

**Reviewer Replies:**

**headgirl13:** sorry for the long update! I really didn't have time to update!

**XXxTroubleKelpxXx: **thank you! –chucks a cookie- here's a cookie for you!

**I Don't Like Your Pants: **awww! Thanks! Well, the idea was bouncing around in my head for a while before I got a solid plot, but, really, I got it from the fourth book what with the trolls and such.


	9. Fruits of Chaos

**A/N: **hello, again! So, I had some extra time, and I decided to update. It will be longer than the last chapter, I promise! Oh, and there's a cameo from one of the characters from the second chapter in here…

**Artemis Fowl and the King of the Trolls **

**Ch. 9: Fruits of Chaos**

**Somewhere in England**

Emily opened her eyes, but it didn't seem like she had because she was surrounded by pitch black. Suddenly, her memory returned to her, and she gasped, this was not good. She created a small blue flame in her hand, and looked around. It seemed like the trolls had put her in a dungeon.

'_That's odd…' _she thought, _'It looks like one of those dungeons in a castle.' _Emily touched the wall, and it was made of stone. The floor under her felt like fresh straw. Then, she heard someone's footsteps coming towards her, so she extinguished the flame. The door opened, and a light flared to life.

"Well, hello, miss Daniel." A voice said. Emily strained her eyes to see who it was that was standing in the door, but to no avail. "We have been waiting for the opportune moment to take you, and now that you have become… acquainted with Mr. Fowl, there is a very good chance that he will come running here to rescue you." Emily gasped, she knew that voice.

"Y-you! What the hell do you want from me?" she said, her voice shaking a bit. The voice chuckled, and stepped forward.

"What do I want from you? What any sane, straight man would want from you, Emily." Emily backed away from the advancing figure, but soon he was on top of her.

"So, how does it feel? Are you enjoying this?" he asked, beginning to undress her. Emily screamed, and fought with all her strength, but Josh would not stop. Tears streamed down Emily's face as Josh entered her. She kept fighting him, but more weakly as she lost strength and sanity. After Josh was finished, he stood up, and zipped his pants.

"See you tomorrow, bitch." He said, and walked out of the cell, slamming the door. Emily rolled over and vomited, shaking from fear. She curled up into a fetal position, sobs racking her body, and the smell of blood diffusing into the entire cell.

**The Lower Elements**

Artemis paced back and forth in Trouble's office. They had already checked the place where he and Holly had been trapped with the trolls, but they, strangely, were gone, only their smell was left behind.

"Where could they have taken her?" he muttered, his brow furrowing. Foaly looked at Artemis, and shook his head.

"Stop that pacing! I can't concentrate!" he said, his nerves getting more frayed by the second. Artemis stopped, and fell onto a couch. Foaly nodded, and said,

"I can try to track her spells, which she has, no doubt, used." He clicked a couple buttons on his keyboard, and an image appeared on the screen that hung on the wall behind him. There were red dots all over the image; a map of the British Isles. The more recent ones seemed to be larger, and there was even one glowing faintly over Glamorgan. Faoly smiled.

"I think that we've found her."

**Penmark Castle**

Josh walked out of the cell, and climbed the stone stairs to the ruins of the throne room higher in the tower.

"My lord, I have done the task as you asked me to." He said to the back of an ornate chair.

"Very good, now go get the delivery of garbage for the trolls." A voice replied from the chair. Josh nodded, and did as he was told.

"What a good slave I've found myself, right Opal?" the voice said, picking up a frame, and kissing it. "I will soon have you back in my arms, but in the meantime, I must quench my urges." He chuckled darkly, and stood up out of the chair.

Emily, who was now sitting against the wall, watched the moon through a window she had found. She closed her eyes, still feeling sick. She stuck her head out of the window, and vomited. It took five seconds for the sick to hit the ground, and Emily was afraid that she would never be rescued. Suddenly, she heard screams from the window below hers. Emily shrunk back, and covered her ears, but she knew that there was another woman down there being raped just like she had been. She screwed her eyes shut, and used a spell to shut the sound out. Tears flowed down her face as she remembered how she had just been raped by her ex-boyfriend.

"Please…" she said, "S-stop... leave her alone." Emily heard a malicious laughter from below her, and she cried harder. "Artemis, please help me." She said, the tears flowing freely now. About an hour later, Emily fell into a fitful sleep.

Artemis looked up at Penmark castle. They had made it in record time, thanks to Foaly's newest innovation in tunnel travel. Its Tower was crumbling, and its front gate had been toppled many years before. He looked up at the tower, and a light caught his eye. He looked back at Holly who nodded, meaning that she had seen it. Trouble motioned for everyone to gather around him.

"Alright, here's what we do. Sergeant Icefly, take your troops to the back, and keep in contact. Holly, myself, and the rest of you," he said, indicating the humans, "we'll go in from the front." Everyone nodded, and the plan was put into action. It was rather easy to get into the castle, and Artemis grew more suspicious with each step. There were no enemies to be seen, and he grew very weary of his surroundings. They walked up the stairs of the tower, and soon came to the first landing. There was a long hallway with many wooden doors. Sergeant Icefly's team was already inspecting the hallway, and she gestured to Trouble.

"Come look, commander." She said, "All the cells are filled with trolls, but they're not responding to anything. Not even flinching from our lights." Holly, who had come with trouble, looked into one of the cells, and, sure enough, there were six trolls inside, sitting on their bottoms. She noticed, though, that all of the trolls in the cell were wearing some sort of helmets, and that, every few seconds, they were shocked by electricity.

"Trouble…" she said, and he looked in.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked rhetorically, but got an answer nonetheless.

"My lord is training them to be unafraid of the light, and to listen to his commands." Said a voice from the stairs. Everyone whirled around, and saw a man standing there. He smirked, and walked forward, to Artemis, who was the closest.

"Don't move a muscle, Mr. Butler." The man said, "Or I'll let one of them trolls loose." Artemis narrowed his eyes at the man, who had just looked at him.

"Well, well. Is this _the_ Artemis Fowl I hear so much about? My lord hates you, I hope you know, oh, and Emily sends her regards. She was a perfect little victim last night, when I raped her." Artemis lunged on the man, and they both toppled to the ground.

"_What _did you just say?" he asked, the venom in his voice took a few of his friends aback.

"I raped Emily, and, man, did she put up a fight." Artemis punched the man, and kept at it until Butler pulled him off.

"Don't kill him, Artemis, he might have valuable information." Artemis fought violently against Butler, who wouldn't break his iron grip. Holly pushed past them, and walked up to the man.

"You just couldn't leave her be, could you Josh?" she asked, kicking him once in the ribs, and then tying him up.

"Sergeant Icefly, please take this man, and put him under arrest, and make sure he doesn't leave the transporter." Said Trouble, and watched as her battalion carried the man out of the castle.

"Let's find Emily." He said, then, walking to the staircase.

**A/N:** well, that's it for now, my sister wants the computer, and this is a nice place to stop. Aww! Isn't Arty so cute! Hee hee!

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Drop Dead Fred Is My Invisible Friend: **YAYCOOKIE! (authoress) nice name, once again! XD

**Refloc: **sorry for that short chapter before… but here's the newest one!


	10. AN

A/N:

Greetings, followers!

I am adding this document to inform you that I am moving my writing to Tumblr! I have found that I rarely log into FF, but I'm on Tumblr all the time. Also I can add gifs. Gifs make everything better. Thank you so much for reading my stories, I will continue/add new ones here: http:/ glorwenfanfic. tumblr. com/

I love you all! :3

3 Glorwen


End file.
